


In other eyes

by Bichwhwifi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Rey and Ben meet at a diner on Christmas eve and spent the holidays snowed in together, only to try to maintain a long-distance relationship after parting ways.A story partly told from the eyes of their friends Rose and Armitage.Or just me making an attempt to fulfill a prompt I saw from @reylo_prompts .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this around May but didn’t really have the time to finish it because of my internship at the time. Which led me to failing my final exam and not getting the chance to graduate with the rest of my class (COVID really didn’t want me to get my degree). But I was able to retake my exam about two weeks ago and passing this time.   
> So in my little time off before my first day, today. I thought why not finally share this with you all. Hope you all like it.

Armitage Hux had never seen his boss like this, off his game, all over the place and just in total chaos. When he had last seen him, just before they had all left the office after the Christmas holiday party, Ben Solo had been his cold collected self but all of that was now thrown out of the window. On the first day back he’d rushed into his office at 10 a.m. instead of already being there before anyone else.

It was something that everybody in the office had taken notice of because it was all Hux would hear about at the coffee station. He's coming in late was followed by the change in the way he dressed from then on out, the way he let his hair grow longer, the splash of color that came to his wardrobe through his tie’s. And the biggest change of all had been that he was even trying not to snap like he usually did when something small went wrong.

For the duration of the first two months of the new year Hux had taken a wild guess and thought that it was probably because Ben had started to make an effort to get back in good graces with his mother. His theory had been proven wrong not so long after that because in early March he had overheard a screaming match between Ben and his mother. Well, it was probably the whole floor that had heard it because it’d been that loud, and it had ended with Ben storming out of his own office and not being seen back for the rest of the day.

And Armitage Hux being Armitage Hux had taken the opportunity to take senator Organa-Solo out to a fancy lunch, all under the pretense of trying to find out what the hell was really going on. It hadn’t led to much because the only thing he had gotten out of it was that Ben had spent a total of ten minutes at his parents’ house for Christmas before he’d stormed out like he had done just moments before. So the conversation he had with Leia didn’t help a lot but he now did know that his guess couldn’t be more off. So he had to dig deeper because he needed to find out what had made such an impact on his best friend to change, and he knew just the opportunity to do so.

-

A few weeks had passed and he had found just the right time to set his plan in motion, with just a little help from his assistant Bazine and a look into Solo’s agenda. “Solo, want to join me for an after-work drink at one of the bar’s downtown?” Hux asked while he was leaning against the door frame of his boss’s office.

It was a Friday night, everybody else in the office had already left hours ago to celebrate the weekend, except for the two of them. “Nah, think that I’ll put in some more hours. I’ve got a lot to go over for next week.” Ben let out right after Hux had asked his question and he’d done so without missing a beat as he kept going through one of the many stacks of paper that were scattered all over his desk.

Armitage knew because of Bazine that there was only one meeting with some new clients next week, so he was just straight-up lying at this point. “Really, come on. Drinks on me, see it as a delayed Christmas gift because I forgot to get you one.” He said as he made his way over to take a seat in one of the chares that were seated in front of the large desk.

“I really don’t know.” Came from Ben who had finally looked up from his work. “Man there is literally no work left to do. I don’t even know what you are doing because I had a chance to look over your agenda for the weeks to come. And there is like nothing big on there. Like at all.” Hux let out while propping up his legs on the desk, with a proud smile on his face.

“There is.” Ben said as soon as Hux had finished his sentence, motioning to the papers that were piling over his desk. “I know that there is always something to do around here, but come on, have a drink with me.” He kept pressing until he was going to get the answer that he wanted to hear.

“Sure.” Ben let out in a huff. “I’ll pack up and meet you down in the lobby in a few.” Came from Ben after a few more moments of silence had passed between the two of them. “That’s the answer I wanted to hear. Don’t take too long.” He yelled back at him after having jumped out of his chair and already halfway to the elevator. Only to hear some grumbling coming from Ben’s office before the doors closed.

-

It took Ben a while to make his way down to the lobby, so long that Armitage was starting to dought that he’d ever come down. But once out of the office, into a bar that been just a short walk away, and a few drinks in his boss was slowly showing signs that he would be open to opening up a bit.

“So, Solo. What’s up with the colorful ties you’ve been wearing all the time, Christmas present form the parents?” He asked knowing that that was probably not the answer. It took a few moments before he answered, “Nah, I’m not taking anything from those two anymore.” Ben said, shaking his head as he took another sip of his whisky.

“So, where did you get them. I really like them. I myself am looking for new ones.” He asked while pointing to the dark purple tie he was wearing. “I’m thinking of expanding my collection with some more color.” Hux said while leaning back into his chair.

“I don’t know. Got them as a re-gifted Christmas gift.” Ben said without looking up from his glass. With an answer like that wasn’t he getting any further, but knowing that he had gotten even a re-gifted Christmas gift meant that he hadn’t spent all of Christmas alone.

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like fun, getting a re-gifted gift. But whoever was supposed to get those, they are missing out.” Hux said after thinking about his question for a short while and finishing the last of his drink. “They were meant for some asshole that probably doesn’t even deserve them.” Ben said before drowning so what his whole glass and ordering another round for the two of them.

“So, who did you get them from.” Hux asked to hope to get something use full in return. “I know it wasn’t from anyone at the office, I’m like your only friend, and I forgot to even buy you a present.” Hux asked right after he had asked his first question knowing that he probably wasn’t going to get a direct answer after the first question.

“Rey. I got them from Rey.” Slipped out of him a few moments later and from the look on his face, Ben immediately regretted it. “I don’t know anyone named Rey. So, please tell me more.” Once he had gotten a name out of his friend he wasn’t going to stop till he knew every last be that there was to know. It would take at least a few more drinks till he would be able to get the full story out of him but he thought ‘I’m not going to stop because I’m to close to know it all.’

“I’m not going to.” Ben said right away, with one of his more serious looks plaster on his face. “You not knowing who she is, is like the whole point of it.” Ben let out after he’d taken another rather large sip from their newly filled glasses.

-

Well, two glasses of whisky and some small talk to make him forget what he had asked he tried again, hoping this time all the information would come flowing out. “So, who’s this Rey girl you didn’t want to tell me about earlier.”

“I met her at dinner just outside of Alderaan on Christmas eve after I decided I didn’t want to feel miserable at my parents' place all Christmas.” He let out with a little mumble, all while he was so what lying with his head on the table, clearly already very drunk. “Ah, so Christmas with the parents didn’t end as well as I thought.”

“So how did you end up getting a present form someone you met in a diner on Christmas eve?” At this point he knew that he could get everything he wanted to know out of the guy, he was way too far gone.

“We were both kinds of drinking our feelings away. I just har a fight with my parents she just got dumped by her boyfriend over text. So we were both very miserable.” The soft look on his face that he had had just moments ago when talking about her was gone, now replaced by an angry look that he knew way too well himself.

In the years ever since he had gotten to know the one and only Ben Solo, he had never really put his guard down or really talked about himself. He’d only gotten glimpses from into his life from others or the thing he had seen. So to see the man that he called his best friend look so not like himself came as a shock to him.

“Oh, who would do something like that. Well, he missed out on some damn good tie’s, that’s for sure.” Hux knew that he himself had been an asshole boyfriend to his ex from time to time but at least he knew that dumping someone via text was a dick move and doing it before Christmas was criminal in his books.

“Yeah, he’s an asshole. He didn’t deserve a girl like her.” Ben said sounding like he wanted to kill the guy that dumped her, a girl he had met a little over two months ago. “So are you like seeing each other now?” Hux dared to ask now that it looked like he wouldn’t get hit for asking the very personal question in the first place.

“We text and call a few times a week. But I haven’t seen her in person since new year’s.” Ben’s tone made a 180 and it almost sounded like his boss was on the brink of crying.

“We spent the holidays together, the hotel only had one room left. So we shared one from Christmas till new years. We talked and we talked, got to know each other a lot once we got snowed in and didn’t really have anything else to do. I really like her and after the fight, I had with my parents I didn’t want to fuck it up. She seemed like a Christmas miracle, too good to be true.”

It had taken him aback hearing just what had happened and now he finally understood where his friend was coming from. “You sound like the main character in one of those cheesy Christmas movies.” Hux let out with a laugh as he finished the last of the amber liquid in his glass.

“So, what if I am Hux. So what if I am.” Ben almost yelled out a little too loud as he finally lifted his head from the probably not so clean table. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, man.” He said giving his friend a pat in the back. “I’m just happy for you man. You seem happier ever since you came back. I have to say I’m kind of jealous of you now.”

It took a while for one of them to speak but a now way calmer Ben was the first. “I am. I’m happy, she makes me happy.” He said really slurring his words, so that meant it was time to go home because Hux now knew enough.

“That is good to hear boss. But now let’s get you a cab home or I’ll never get to live it down what happened tonight.” He said while getting up from the table, making a quick trip to the bar to pay for their drinks, and making his way back to their table to try and get Ben up and outside.

-+-


	2. 2

Rose Tico had met her now best friend just six months ago, and she already knew that their friendship was too good to let come to a stop in the near future. Rey had been transferred to her base, as she was one of the only people that knew who to fix one of the brand new plains at the base. She had found out during the last six months that Rey had taught herself how to fix cars as a teenager and later moved on to study planes.

They had hit it off right away as Rose had been one of the first people she’d met at the base and that was followed with Rose giving her a grand tour of the base and later it ending up that they would also be sharing a room together. In the first few weeks, She had learned Rey was in a relationship with some guy she had met while in college, by the late-night phone calls they had a few times a week.

Rey herself didn’t really talk much about her relationship, mostly because Rose found out that she was a very privet person but over the span of time she loosened up. Within no time she made friends with almost everyone that lived on base, mostly with the repair crew and a few of the pilots but it seemed that overall everyone liked her.

After the six months, Rey had spent on the base just outside of Aldaraan everybody was sad to say goodbye to their sunshine in the winter months to come. Rey had left the base on Christmas eve with the promise of staying in touch with all of them and Rose was so happy that she would because she was not only going to miss her roommate but now also her best friend.

The first few face time calls between them right after the holidays had ended Rey seemed like she was on cloud 9. Rose had the feeling that it was probably because she was back in Jakku, but after a while, Rey told her that she missed being able to witness the changing of the seasons like it did in Aldaraan. Rose fully understood where her friend was coming from after she had witnessed her new friend experience snow for the first time because as Rey had told her that in Jakku it was always hot and sunny.

Nearing the end of January Rose had noticed that Rey had moved into a new apartment but when she asked after the reason why Rey just brushed it off as nothing. Not so soon after that Rose had found out through one of the pilots, Poe, who had spent a few days at the base on Jakku that Rey worked at that he had heard a rumor going around that she and her boyfriend had broken up and she moved out of their shared apartment. After Rose had heard it she didn’t dare mention it because over the six months that Rey had spent with them she knew from what she was told that her relationship had been pretty serious.

-

“So, how have you been peanut?” Finn asked starting of their weekly group face time session with him and Rose, and not long ago Poe started to join in once in a while.

“Is it wired to say that I miss the cold?” Rey asked, only to get a wave of laughter from the other side of her screen. “It’s like not even march and after having spent a few months in the cold. I almost can’t believe that I was so used to sweating my ass off over here. I miss smothering myself in blankets and sweaters.” She said while fanning herself.

“You should just ask for a permanent transfer, we miss you greatly over here. Really everyone does.” Rose blurted out getting straight to the point she was trying to make ever since Rey left to go back to Jakku.

“We over here are in need dire need of a new mechanic. Phill just moved back home after his mother broke her hip and they think that he isn’t going to be back till at least the end of the year.” Hoping to convince her friend, even more, to take the big leap and consider moving all the way to the other side of the country once again.

“I would love to transfer back in heartbeat but Putt just put me in charge of a new project so I can’t really leave right now. I’m still stuck here for the time being.” Rey replied, with an inmate sad expression appearing on Rose’s face. “Well that sucks, Holdo is already complaining that we need you back here because everything is getting delayed.” Finn said disappointing after realizing it would take another while to see his friend again.

“Sadly not going to happen any time soon.” Rey said dropping her head in her hands already getting a little bit sadder. “Putt’s new idea of a project is getting me to fix up a plane in that hasn’t flown in over five years.” She said explaining to her friends all while rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

“What of an absurd project is that.” Rose almost yelled at her camera after hearing once again one of Putt’s outrages plans he had Rey working on. “Who would do that to a plane, there is a reason it hasn’t flown for so long.” Rose kept going on about it, while she had gotten up from her chair and taking a walk around the small room like Rey was put in charge of reanimating a dead person.

The comment from her friend made her laugh more than she had thought that she’s would and she knew where she was coming from. “He didn’t get the funding for a new one but somehow he did get enough to repair an old one that had been stored and forgotten and get it back up and running.” She tried to explain the reason for Putt’s crazy idea.

“How long do you think it is going to take, and are you at least getting help with fixing it up.” Finn asked her immediately, sounding concerned about her working too much as he had done as long as she had known him.

“A few months of full-time work at least, if not longer, and if I don’t get called away to fix any other time-consuming things around here. And speaking of help, I wouldn’t really call it getting help if you can call something.” She let out followed by a long sight.

“How come, peanut.” Finn asked her again sounding even more concerned. “I get a new recruit that I have to train along the way. Putt said it would be good for him.” This followed by a sight even longer than the last one.

“How new of a recruit? If I may ask.” Rose asked while she leaned back into her chair. “He just finished introduction camp, he told Putt once that he worked at a garage for like a month while he was in high school and he was assigned to me like five minutes later.” She said before throwing her hands in the air and spinning around in her desk chair.

“Oh, that sounds bad.” Finn let out. “Yeah, the kid wasn’t happy about it either. He tried getting out of it, but Putt wouldn’t let him.” She let out with a laugh knowing the new guy had just been played by Putt for the first time and it would surely not be the last one either.

“Sucks to be that guy.” Rose let out an even louder laugh than hers. Rose hated Putt’s guts after she had told her some story’s. “But I’ll try to ask to get a transfer for after I finish this project.” She just said out of nowhere but knowing in the back of her mind that she needed a new start in a new place and in Aldaraan she had friends now. “They needed me once there, so why not give it a try.” She finished off with.

“That’s the spirit girl.” Rose yelled as she jumped up from her chair and started dancing around the room. “Let’s get our peanut back where she belongs. With us, here.” Finn said while clapping.

“Okay, okay guys don’t get too excited just yet. I haven’t even asked for a transfer.” She said hoping that it would calm down her friends just a little bit, it was still just a silly idea she had blurred out.

“Well, you do that and we’ll talk to Holdo about getting you transferred here as soon as possible.” Rose said getting back to her serious self. “Rey, we’ll do everything to get you back here.” Finn said adding to what Rose had said. “Thank you guys, you really don’t have to.” Besides, that Rey didn’t know what to say.

“That is what friends are for, Rey.” Rose said reassuring the doughs that we’re already starting to make their way into her head. “I’ll promise to put in a request before the month is over and we’ll see how it goes from there.” Rey said while holding up her fingers crossed because she really wanted it to happen.

“Guy’s as much as I love talking to you. I have to go, my next shift starts in less than an hour and I still need to get something for dinner.” She said after they all had their little moment of happiness. “Go get your food peanut and we’ll talk again as soon as possible.” Finn said laughing his ass off because he knew that no was getting in between Rey and her food.

“Talk to you guys soon.” She said waving them goodbye. “Love you girl, see ya soon.” Came from Rose who gave her camera a kiss just before the call disconnected.

-

The Monday after Hux had dragged Ben out drinking he was called into his office first thing in the morning and Hux really didn’t know what to expect getting thrown at him. He tried to make excuses to get out of it for the whole day and that ended up locking himself up in his office for most of the day. It worked upon till Ben himself was standing in front of his office door at the end of the day. He even thought that he heard Ben lock the door behind him once he’d made his way inside.

“So, I guess you remember what happened Friday night by the look on your face.” He asked as he sank further into his chair. “Yeah, I do.” He said as he made himself comfortable in one of the many chairs he had in his office.

“I do have to thank you for dropping drunk me off at my place in one whole piece.” He said after a while. “No problem, it was the least I could do.” Hux said as he straightened himself up a bit, as subtle as he could.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Was the only thing that he got back in return. “So, about what drunk me said.” Ben started with. “All I ask is that you please not tell anyone anything that I told you.” He followed up with a small moment later.

“Of course, I wasn’t planning on it. I just wanted to know what was going on in that big head of yours and getting you drunk was the only way to it out of you.” He answered while giving his boss a smile that he had used quite frequently in the years they had known each other, most of the time it was when Ben didn’t want to admit it when his friend was right.

“You could just have asked.” Ben let out. “I knew that you wouldn’t be going to give me an honest answer if I did. Just admit it, not with it being something like this.” Hux spoke, both of them knowing it was once going the truth.

“You have a point there but getting me so drunk that I’ll spill everything. I could have old a stranger something confidential.” Ben said a bit more serious, something Hux called ‘boss mode’. “I know, I know. I promise I won’t do it again, and I wouldn’t let it get that far.”

“I’m just happy that you’re talking to someone that isn’t someone who is working for you or someone who you’re paying. It’s nice to see this other side of you again.” He said following up with a true statement, hoping to get himself out of the pit he had dug himself in. “I’m glad there is a girl out there for a grumpy tree like you.” He let out, something he just couldn’t hold in ever since he had found out about his boss’ little secret.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I just feel like she brings the best out of me. And I’m not a grumpy tree.” He answers first sounding like everything was sunshine and roses only to end on the more stormy side.

“Have you looked at yourself, you sometimes need to duck to get through a door.” Hux said as he’d gotten up from his own chair and making his way towards the door and motioning to his boss to follow him out as it was the end of the workday. “Like you aren’t built like a tall red-headed twig yourself.” Ben said not so soon after he got up himself and giving his friend a little to hard pat on the back.

“Okay enough about that, how is Rey doing. If I can ask.” Hux dared to ask as they waited on the elevator to arrive. “She didn’t really like me being hungover on our face time call on Saturday. I told her what I remembered that happened and how me being hungover was all your fault.” He said as they had made their way into the elevator.

“She did laugh at it but let it slide for once because she did something like that to a friend of her awhile ago she admitted.” Ben said with what only could be around smile. “I already like this girl and I haven’t even met her. That is saying something.” He said with a small smirk on his face, seeing that this girl was probably going to be the death of his friend. And knowing Ben, he wouldn’t mind it al all.

“Good to hear that. So, once again you’re not going to spill the beans to anyone, especially my mother.” His question was followed by a look that implemented that he had found out about the lunch he had shared with his mother a few weeks ago. “I wouldn’t dare to. I promise.” And that was the only acceptable answer.

“And if I do find out you told someone. I will kill you.” Ben said as they exited the elevator and made their way into the underground parking of the building. “I just want to keep this for myself as long as possible even is it quite new.” He continued as they walked to their cars.

“Keep it close to the heart. I know what you mean. So, no need to worry here my friend.” Hux spoke over the sound of his car unlocking. “Say, hi for me would ya?” He said with a wave, just before he got into his car and made his way home.

-+-


	3. 3

“Rey, Rey! Wait up?” She headed someone yelled her name from somewhere in the airplane hanger. It took her some time to pick up the courage to turn around and face the possible stranger that called after her because she didn’t really

“Wow, Poe. You scared me.” She said once she had turned around and seen who had called after her.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you were coming.” She asked surprised once he was standing right in front of her. “Well, I didn’t even know up until I was told to get myself ready to get into the air. I’m just here to pick up some important papers that Putt forgot to mail them in in time.” He explained to her, probably exaggerating the story just a tat bid.

“You have to be kidding me.” She said as she tried to keep herself from laughing her ass off in the middle of the airplane hanger. “Nah, I swear to god that I’m not. The papers are needed for some high-level intelligence briefing that is taking place tonight.” Poe said as she put away some of her tools into her small workstation.

“Now to think of it, it sounds like something Putt would do.” She said while she wiped the grease from her hands as she had thought about what Poe had said. “To make it sound even worse.” Poe continued. “I Have to wait to take off to fly back to base because the bastard lost them.” He whispered in her ear as Putt walked passed them.

“Wow, I’m not even surprised anymore.” She said after she had held back her giggles as they both pretended to ‘work’ when Putt looked back at the two of them. “So, how have you been. Finn talked about some big project you’re working on.” Getting back to the serious stuff, she’d known him for.

“You can say that I’m doing alright for myself. Working a lot, stressing a lot so I can finish this disaster of a project that Putt gave me. So I can hopefully, get the fuck out of here.” And from the look on Poe’s face, he was shocked to hear that come out of her mouth. “But, let’s stop talking about me being stressed out. How are you and Finn doing?” She asked as they made their way out of the hanger once she had put all of her stuff away.

“We’re good. Talking about moving into an apartment together.” He said as he took the hint that she really didn’t like here anymore. “Aww, good for you two.” She replied as he opens the door for her as they walked out into the heat. “Rose is probably moving in with us because she now hates staying at the base since you left.” He said as they walked around looking for a rear spot in the shade.

“That’s so nice of you two, I totally get where she is coming from. It’s strange not living with her and I’m kinda getting sick of living alone.” She said as they finally found a spot to sit. “Yeah, I headed from Rose that you got a new apartment.” He asked her, shocking her a bit because she never fully told anyone that she had moved. But they must have noticed after a while.

“True, had to move out of my old apartment at the end of January because my asshole of an ex decided to break up with me as I was on my way home for Christmas.” “He did what, why, when?” She let spill out now she had a friend she could talk to in person and not through a laptop screen.

From the look on Poe’s face, she could see that he hadn’t expected her to tell him something like that. And when she didn’t get another reaction than that, she knew that there were some things to explain. “He was supposed to come and pick me up, he forgot, we got into an argument over the phone. Blamed me for some reason about him not being there and then he hung up out of the blue. Got a text five minutes later, telling me he was breaking up with me.”

“Wow, big dick move from his end.” Was the first thing Poe said once she was done talking. “Nah, far from.” She said, to lighten up the mood and it was also just the truth. Plain and simple. Poe’s reaction to her comment was nothing but laughter and she couldn’t help herself but laugh with him.

“Well, I gotta go. The blaster found the things.” Poe said not long after they both had stopped laughing and he’d gotten a message, presumably the one telling him that he could get back in the air. “It was really nice seeing you aging, Poe. I really do miss all of you.” She said after they had gotten up and were on their way back inside.

“The feeling is mutual. And you should know that Haldo is putting every effort into getting you transferred back.” Poe said once they were back inside. “Well, you already know that I would do it in a heartbeat.” She followed up with a laugh.

“Once we’re all moved in, you can always come and crash on our couch.” He said as the hanger was once again buzzing with people getting everything ready for Poe to take off. “I would love nothing more.” She replied accompanied by a small nudge his side.

“Can I tell Rose about everything you told me right? Because she will be asking me anything and everything about how you’re doing over here.” He asked as the came closer to his plane. “Yeah, don’t worry. Three months might be the right time to tell her. It was just something wired to tell a friend over a video call.” She said trying to explain her reasons.

“Yeah, I get that. But it’s out now, in the past. Only the future can fix the hurt of the past.” He said as he came to a sudden stop. “Wow, when did you get so wise.” She asked giving him a questionable look. “I just made that up on the spot. But I think that now I really need to go.” He said as more and more people were yelling orders around.

“Talk to you later?” He said just before he was at the point of climbing into his plane. “Tell me how Rose reacts.” She yelled back as they were cleaning the floor for the plane to make it’s way outside. “I think she is going to call you while I’m halfway through telling her.” He yelled back at her while waving his arms frankly. 

-

Just as Rey was cleaning up after her dinner and set up a movie or something else to watch for the night she heard her phone go off and after her talk with Poe, she almost knew a hundred percent how it was. “So, I can guess that you already talked to Poe?” She said as soon as she picked up her phone.

“How did you know what I was calling about.” Rose said right after she finished her sentence. “Rose, I know how your brain works.” Rey said as she found herself a seat on her couch and kept scrolling through Netflix.

“So, you can already guess what I’m going to ask next. Got any rebounds yet?” Rose asked and Rey was not expecting that question to come up that quick. “Uhh, not really. I don’t think so.” She said hoping that it was something that Rose would find as an acceptable answer. “Ahh, so there is someone. Spill.” Rose let out as soon as she had finished her sentence, followed by something that sounded like an evil laugh. Giving Rey the answer that Rose didn’t find her answer acceptable, so she was going to go digging.

So knowing that Rose would find out eventually she decided to just give in. “I’ve been talking to someone for some time now.” Was the most logical answer that came to mind. “Just talking.” Rose whispered into the phone followed by another evil-sounding laugh, but this time it was a more night pitched one. “Well, now we are cuz he lives in Alderaan and I’m still stuck here.” Rey answer quickly, hoping to get her friend's mind out of the gutter, while she herself started up an episode of the Big Bang theory on mute. 

After a deep sight from Rose, she spoke again. “Oh, long distance that sucks girl. But is he like cute, I got to know. Tell me everything right now, please.” She said very excitedly, almost yelling, only to whisper her ‘please’. “He hates it when I call him cute, he is built like an oak tree but he is cute in some kind of way. And I’m not going to tell you much more.”

After a small laugh, this one not sounding as evil as the other ones. “I get it, girl, I haven’t even seen the guy and I’m already jealous of you girl. How long have you known him.” Rose asked her. “Met him just moments after I got dumped in a diner just outside of the city.” Rey said, hoping that it won’t sound creepy. 

“Wow, Hallmark movie much,” Rose said after she had her ‘aw’ moment. “Haha, you’re not the first one that has said something along those lines.” Rey let out with a laugh. “Who beat me to it, I don’t like it.” Rose asked, in her defensive friend mode. “One of Ben’s friends, he spilled the beans when they got drunk together last weekend.” Rey explained, letting out a giggle thinking about the FaceTime call she had gotten from him the following morning.

“Oh, a name, interesting. But still, fuck that guy, that was supposed to be my line.” Rose let out smirking, followed by her raising her voice again. “I’m already happy from the fact that you didn’t plan to get me drunk to find out what was going on.” Rey said with a relieving sight. “I would have if we weren’t so far apart, so I’d have to give the bloke that. Very smart move, I approve.” Rose gave in.

“So to change the subject.” Rey said moving the conversation away from her and Ben. “Now that you’re caught up on everything going on with me. Now on to you. You still going on that blind date Finn is setting up for you this weekend.” Referring to the argument that was the subject of their group chat for the last week or so. “Still not sure about it. I’m also still mad at Finn for scheming behind my back. But it’s leaning to a yes.” Rose let out with a small whine in her voice.

“Well, girl. Go and get it, Finn means well. And if he didn’t trust the guy he wouldn’t do that.” Rey tried to convince her because Finn had made a really good point in the chat. “I know that too. And I have to admit that I look forward to living with him and Poe but I don’t want to be the lonely, single, desperate third wheel all the time.” Came from the other side of the line after a while, guessing that she had been rather convincing.

“You do make a really good point, I totally get it.” Rey said reassuring her friend. “Thank you for understanding, but you now have Ben. So, now I’m also the crazy best friend.” Rose let out in a small whine. “Remember that you said that, and I didn’t.” Rey said quickly hoping not to get blamed for Rose calling herself crazy.

“I’ll try, but I have to sign off cuz I have an early morning tomorrow.” Rose said after she let out a yawn. “Sleep well, babe.” She said while she got up from her couch to get herself something to drink. “You too, peanut.” Rose said not long before letting out another yawn and hanging up for the night.

After a whole day of telling her friends, first Poe about her break up and then Rose about how she’d met Ben. She was exhausted and was probably going to fall asleep on the couch again, it was kinda getting out of hand at this point. So, of to bed, it was after a glass of water and shutting off her television.

Her plan didn’t really go as followed. Her ‘goodnight’ text to Ben turned into one of their long late-night FaceTime calls but that wasn’t something she could be mad about. 

-+-


	4. 4

“Girl, I just had the weirdest date ever.” Rose yelled into the phone as soon as she heard the phone line connected. She had cooled down from yesterday but as soon as she had the time to call her friend it felt like she’d just gotten back. ”So, does that mean your blind date was a success? Or what because it’s four in the morning over here.” She heard come from a very sleepy sounding Rey on the other side of the line.

”I have to admit, I don’t know yet. I did yell at him as he left but in spite of that he was a gentleman all throughout.” Rose said answering the question. ”But forget that I said that. He is the guy that stole my fucking line.” She said after getting just a deep sigh as a response. ”Your what?” Came out almost unrecognizable, but at least she could vent properly. 

”My line.” Pausing for effect. “The ‘Wow Hallmark movie much’ line.” She spoke up a little bit more to make her point even clearer. “You had a date with Armitage Hux. How on earth did that happen.” Rey said, sounding like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water over her head, wild awake.

”He is like a childhood friend of Poe. Which means that Poe now also knows that you and Ben are like a thing.” Rose said to clear things up a bit. ”You told Poe, right after you got back. I just know you did.” Rey said accusing her. ”I didn’t even get the opportunity to. He was already on the phone with Hux when I got back home.” She blurted out to clear her name.

“Wow, just wow. I don’t know what to say.” Rey said after she had gone quiet for a short while. ”Well, I know. Why didn’t you tell me you got snowed in with your Hallmark hunk.” Rose asked hoping that would make her friend feel guilty. ”Uh, I forgot.” She got back as a whine. ”’I Forgot’ my ass.” Rose let out in a small scream. ”I’m your best friend and I had to find out from the red-head.” She kept on whining.

“Really, I swear. And please don’t tell me that all you did or your date was talking about me and Ben.” Came from a rather sad sounding Rey. “We didn’t. We may have argued about Space Wars the other half of the date.” Rose had to admit. ”So, he is like the Space Wars obsessed fan just like you, you said a gentleman. Does that mean that you are going on a second date, in which you hopefully not spend half of it talking about other people?” Rey asked her after a rather large yawn. 

”I don’t know yet.” Rose admitted, she really did need to think about it. ”Well, let me know once you know because I’m going back to bed.” Rey let out half asleep, probably already wrapped in her blankets. ”I will. Sleep well peanut.” Rose let out followed by a laugh before she hung up the phone.

-

“Well, you seem tired. Long weekend?” Ben asked as he met Arm- in the elevator on a Monday morning, looking like he’d been hit by a bus. “Had a date this weekend.” He let out with a sight. It took a while for one of them to speak once more as they went up to their floor. “From the look on your face, I can’t make out it if was a good one or a bad one.” He spoke as they were halfway up. 

“Neither can I.” Came from his friend just before he threw his head back to lean against the wall.“Well, then I can’t help you. Have fun in limbo.” Ben said once the elevator doors opened and they walked out. “Thanks for nothing, mate.” Came out with a huff. “You’re welcome.” Ben said while looking over his shoulder as he made his way to his office.

It wasn’t even lunch yet and Hux was already sulking on one of the couch’s, sulking. “So, what has brought you here. It better be something good because I’m your boss and not your therapist.”

“You’ll be wanting to hear this.” Hux said as he sat up straight. “Well, then you better start talking because I have actual work to do.” Ben said as he got up from his desk and took a seat on the couch across from Hux. “So, you went on a date this weekend. And what happened.” Ben spoke up again as Hux still hadn’t said a word.

“Her name is Rose, she is a big Space Wars fan and she also happens to works at the base just outside of town as a technician.” As soon as Hux mentioned the base Ben took his friend seriously. “See, you want to hear this.” Hux said with a rather large smirk on his face. “Well, now you know I’m listening. So keep talking red.” He ordered, starting to get really frustrated.

“To keep get straight to the point. Your lovely girlfriend and Rose we’re colleagues, they also happen to be really close friends. When she first found out she said straight away that she hated my guts for some reason. Later she complimented me on my plan to get you drunk and tell me everything. And it was just the most awkward date I’ve had in years.” Hux blurred out, almost without taking a breath.

There was a long, and tense full silence between the two of them before Ben spoke up. “I really don’t get why you need to tell me all of this. Okay, I get the fact that you found out that your date is like best friends with my girlfriend. But why all of the brooding about it this morning.” He asked.

“I just wanted to ask if you could call your girlfriend and ask her if she set up all of this to get back at me for getting you drunk and all.” Hux said as he kept looking at the ground in front of him, avoiding his boss’s gaze. “Well, from what she told me on Friday, she wasn’t the one that set up the date and that probably means that she didn’t know it was you. So, no I’m not going to call her to ask your stupid question.” Ben so what yell out of anger as he got up when talking about Rey.

“Who was the one that set this date up in de first place.” Ben spoke once more after he calmed himself down a bit. “Poe he told me he knew someone and set is up and he acted like everything was a coincidence when I called him.” Hux admitted to his boss how was now towering over him. “See, that was your first missteps. Never trust that guy when it comes to setting up blind dates. You’ve known the guy as long as you’ve known me.” Ben said walking back to his desk.

“Well, it wasn’t all bad because she called me before I sat down here. And we’re planning a do-over because we spent most of the date talking about you and Rey, or trying not to yell at each other in the middle of the restaurant.” Hux said changing the subject to his dating life as he himself got up. “Aren’t you two not the perfect pair? Already trying not to kill the other on the first date. So now that you told me about your dating life, without me asking for details. You now also know it wasn’t my girlfriend that set you up but it was probably Poe or a coincidence. Is there anything useful you’d want to discuss?” Ben asked from behind his desk.

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Rose said that Rey is in de middle of trying to get a permanent transfer to the base here. It’s not fully through, but pretty much almost done.” Hux let out just before he turned around and made his way back to his own office. Leaving a shocked Ben behind alone in his office.

-


End file.
